Life Is A Joy
by Cake Mix's Nova Bomb
Summary: Nopony knew Scootaloo had a brother, or the fact he was making an arrival. Now with Joy Stick at her back, and the major possibility of a pedofoalic romance between him and one of her friends, Scootaloo might be a little more... Happy? Is that the word? Nah. Things are about to get crazy.


**Well, for starters. I had this idea come to me in a dream, and I'm 78.9 percent sure that this is entirely original I wouldn't know becuse I haven't read anything like this except for when it comes to Spike and whoever he's shipped/paired with. That's right, I mean ACCEPTED pedofoalia/pedofillya. Not the rape type, hay naw o.o I mean like sappy romance stuff.**

**So far, I've narrowed it down to three fillies in particular; Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon. Thought I'd say Scootaloo huh? No, actually, Scootaloo is the colt's brother. And unless you guys/girls vote for something like that. It's not going to happen here. A poll is going to be at the end of this fic for you to decide. You can then decide to choose, or if you don't like the options, add your own! I.E. Silver Spoon, a friend of mine made me put her in. **

**I personally have nothing against her, she just follows DT around like a lost puppy. So, that's why I let my friend have their way, and added her. You get the point. I'm just rambling on and on about stuff nobody cares about. On with the fic!**

**-INSERT LINE!-**

In a darkened room, with only a nightlight. A lone figure, with a rustic orange outline, sat atop a bed with a letter between her hooves. Carefully, she tucked the letter under a pillow and let the dream world take her. If one were to look closely, she had a small smile grace her features. For now, her friends could wait.

**-Timeskip/Scene Transition, Next Day-**

Around mid-day, the filly sat next to two others that appeared the same age as her. The earth pony to her left was a bright yellow with a red mane and an adorable pink bow-tie. The unicorn to the right was white furred and her mane style was an undescribable mix between pink and lavender. It was the earthen pony that spoke up first.

"How come ya'll never told us ya had a big brother?" Applebloom asked with a glance as she turned back towards the note.

"Yeah? Why didn't you tell us?" Sweetie Belle asked as well with a stern glare.

Scootaloo looked between both of her friends, and rubbed the back of her neck/mane. "Well, you never asked?" She said lamely. Earning a glare from the other two.

"That's not a reason!" Sweetie Belle yelled, her voice cracking a bit, gaining attention from other colts and fillies at recess. Namely two fillies; Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

The pink and grey duo walked up to the three CMCs and the pink one snidely laughed. "What are you 'blank flanks' talking about? Let me guess, how you don't have partners to the dance?" Diamond Tiara said in a mocking tone.

Scootaloo just glared at the pink filly. Thoughts of hitting her were crossing her mind.

"No! We were talking about how MY older brother's coming back next week. Not some stupid dance." She said getting defensive.

"So you're going with your brother? That's totes sad." Silver Spoon said, finally speaking up, and with a nod from Tiara, the two burst out laughing again.

"At least I have a brother..." Scootaloo muttered just loud enough for only Silver Spoon to hear. This caused the other filly to gasp.

"That's right, I know all about your 'brother'. It's just some stallion you hire to hang around with you. It's not like he actually cares or anything, he's just in it for the bits." Scootaloo said raising her voice, but she isn't finished just yet. "Buck, I'm pretty sure if you got hurt, he'd just take off with what you paid him."

By now, Silver Spoon wasn't even paying attention anymore. She was to busy silenty agreeing with Scootaloo. Looking up from the ground, _'she's crying'_ the others all thought simultaniously. Diamond just scoffed at the thought of how 'weak' Silver is acting. In front of the blank flanks!

"You're right... I don't have a brother, but that doesn't mean I can't pretend to have somepony to care for me." She looked back towards the ground. "Do you... do you know how hard it is, your parents giving you enough bits just to be out of their mane?" She said, letting tears drop to the ground she walked upon.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle didn't know what to say, but they didn't want Scootaloo to hurt the other filly any more than she already has. Unknowingly of course.

Scootaloo wasn't buying it. "Stop faking! You're just lying to get me to pi-" She was cut off from somepony's hoof covering her mouth.

Looking at the assailant, it wasn't Sweetie nor Applebloom, but Tiara.

"Shut up blank flank. Can't you see she's had enough?" She asked, just a lone tear could be seen scrolling down her cheek.

For once in her life, Scootaloo didn't care that she was just called a blank flank, as she looked at Silver, she realized she had been a jerk. And that's worse than being a blank flank. Finding her words, she apologized

"I... I'm sorry Silver... I didn't know." She said as she hung her head in shame. Applebloom merely patted her back.

"Of course you didn't... Nopony knew besides Diamond and now you three." Silver Spoon said, with a gleam in her eyes... or was it her glasses? Meh, I don't know, and I'm the narrator.

**-Meanwhile across Ponyville-**

Pinkie Pie stood up straight on her hind legs, and with a neutral expression, said two words. "The authors." Everypony that heard her say that, just thought she was being Pinkie Pie. However, she knew something none of them knew. She knew, this wasn't canon.

**-Back with the CMC-**

After Diamond and Silver left to go bug somepony else, Scootaloo looked towards her friends with a somber expression. None of the three said anything, silence was all that was needed at this moment.

_'Ringgggg'_

That was the recess bell meaning only one thing, to come back inside. Everypony outside groaned before walking back inside, the only ponies left were the CMC. Not wanting to be late, they started to head in as well. None realized they left the note from Scootaloo's brother on the table.

_Dear Scootaloo,_

_Heyya Scooter, nah lame. Ok, yo Scoots! Weak... Hm... Ah! Hey little sis, what's been going on since I left? Anything good? Bad? Boring? Neutral? Ok I'm shutting up, I'm writing this in ink so yeah no erasers. Sad face... Anywho~! I just wanted to tell you, I'm coming home from Manehatten University, man the stuff they taught hurt my brain! And I'm coming home in a week, wait I just said that. _

_Also I've been thinking. How am I not a pegasus? Both mom and dad were. Grandpa Freebird was. You ar... Getting off topic. Anyway! I got those pictures of your friends you sent me a while back, so let me get this straight. The one with the red mane is Silver Spoon, pink and purple mane is Applebloom, the one with glasses is Sweetie Belle, and the pink one is Diamond Tiara? I think that's what you said their names were. I can't remember. Anyway! I'll be home in a week sis. Make sure to remind me, I need to buy replacement hooves, I hurt mine writing this. You know, no magic 'n all._

_Oh and one more thing before you finish reading this letter. I love you sis. I'm coming home because I don't want anything to happen to you. It's you and me against the world, just like before I left. I'm still sorry for that by the way. Didn't really expect them to accept me ya know? Anyway see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Joy Stick_

_P.S. Don't touch my Pac-Mare 3 Limited Edition! You know how much that cost me, and if anything happens to it, I swear I'll tickle you so hard you'll buy me a new one! Tata~_

**-INSERT LINE-**

**So, what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? R&R!**

**Alright, when DT was talking about a dance, I decided, I'm going to make him come back when it a month before it starts :D yeah yeah, I know blah blah blah already been used, do I care though? No. So basically he'll have enough time to get to know the filly of your choosing! I'll give you guys until chapter 5 to decide. Heres the poll now so you guys can compare between chapters, remember you can add to it through review.**

**Applebloom - 0**

**Sweetie Belle - 0**

**Silver Spoon - 0**

**-Super Short Omake-**

**Krieg, As a Pony**

**"I WILL RIDE MYSELF!"**

**-The End-**


End file.
